headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Gaea
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Titan | associations = | known relatives = I.S.A.A.C. Creator; Artificial intelligence. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Captain Marvel'', Vol. 1 #59 | final appearance = ''Marvel Spotlight'', Vol. 2 #2 | actor = }} is a fictional warrior featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He first appeared in ''Captain Marvel'', Volume 1 #59 in November, 1978. Biography When Thanos took control of Titan's massive super-computer network, I.S.A.A.C., he built a failsafe into I.S.A.A.C.'s systems, which included a final plan should he ever be defeated. The Eternals of Titan did in fact defeat Thanos, thus activating the fail-safe. I.S.A.A.C. used the Life Wells to bio-engineer a group of warriors, whose sole function was to destroy all life on the entire moon. With genetic tampering, I.S.A.A.C. was able to accelerate 's developmental cycle, aging him into adulthood instantaneously. Lord Gaea was not like other Titanians in that he did not possess a humanoid appearance. He was a bloated green-skinned being with reptilian features. Wearing a spiked warrior's helmet, he made his home in the caverns beneath the moon's surface, where he sat upon his great throne. Using the power granted to him by I.S.A.A.C., he began to carry out Thanos' plan. Lord Gaea came into conflict with the Kree soldier Mar-Vell and his ally, Drax the Destroyer. Gaea sent a phalanx of earth minions to combat them, but the heroes were able to defeat the adversaries. Gaea rose from his throne and attempted to blast Drax in the back, but Drax countered this maneuver, diverting Gaea's arm so that the blast struck the roof of the cavern. This caused a cave-in and Gaea was buried beneath the rubble. Captain Marvel 59 I.S.A.A.C. resurrected Lord Gaea and sent he and his other creations on a revenge plot to take out Mar-Vell and Drax. Gaea fought with Drax and defeated him, but Mar-Vell called upon his inner reserves of power to blast Lord Gaea away. Whether Lord Gaea during this affair is unclear. Marvel Spotlight Vol 2 2 Abilities * Energy projection: Lord Gaea could project blasts of concussive force from his hand. One blast was strong enough to cause a cave-in in an underground cavern. * Superhuman durability: Lord Gaea was invulnerable against most forms of physical damage. * Superhuman strength: Lord Gaea possessed a strength level many times greater than the average human, but equitable to a Titanian. Notes & Trivia * * Lord Gaea takes his name from Gaea - the Earth Goddess, though clearly these are two different characters. * It is unclear whether Lord Gaea's minions were created through his own actions, or were a by-product of I.S.A.A.C.'s programming. * Other Titanians that were created through I.S.A.A.C. include Elysius and Stellarax. Appearances * Captain Marvel 59 * Captain Marvel 60 * Marvel Spotlight Vol 2 1 * Marvel Spotlight Vol 2 2 External Links * * * References Category:Characters with biographies